Weak
by im36degrees
Summary: Just a ZADR drabble. Fluff.


Title: Weak

Author: AToutPourvoir

Pairing: ZimxDib

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Yeah. Definitely don't own it, much as I want to.

Summery: Just a drabble.

"Give up inferior pig-boy!" Zim screeched, bolting down the street. Behind him, a young boy with a really HUGE head chased him.

"Never, Zim!" Dib crowed.

They tore down the street, knocking down anyone foolish enough to get in the way. Zim darted down an alley way, Dib right on his tail. He desperately pushed at a disposal-unit, tipping it over. Dib, too eager to notice, went flying. Hearing the sharp cry, Zim skidded to a stop. Turning, he saw the boy sprawled on the ground, unmoving.

"AHA! Victory is _MINE_!" Zim cackled. He turned to leave then stopped. Why not use this chance to study eliminate his opponent? He checked for a weapon then cursed. The human worm-baby had decided to be vulnerable on the day GIR dipped every weapon into waffle batter. Zim made a mental note to fill the SIR unit's head with aforementioned batter when he got back to his base.

He debated terminating the filthy human manually, and then shivered in disgust. Killing with one's own hands was so messy and so _primitive_. Zim would rather melt someone's head with a laser than strangle them any day. Perhaps he could use this opportunity to check his enemy for weaknesses?

"_Yes_, foolish human," Zim hissed. "You are foolish to be unconscious near Zim. You should fall unconscious when you are at least," he paused to count on his fingers, "fifty BILLION more miles away from Zim's greatness!"

Zim approached the human cautiously. He knelt down next to Dib, hating having to sit on filthy DIRT. A trickle of blood was dripping from Dib's head where he had struck the edge of the garbage can. A spindly leg emerged from Zim's PAK clutching a small vial. Zim collected a small amount of the blood, disgusted with having to touch the human's disgusting fluids. He then moved Dib's head in order to better examine it.

Zim made a small sound of surprise at the softness of the stink-pig's skin. He stroked it softly, recalling having read in a human book that their skin was covered in tiny hair. So unevolved, this species, still outgrowing the remnants of their primitive ancestors. Irkens had ceased evolving several thousand years ago, their technology picking up where nature stopped.

He then noticed how very warm Dib was. Irkens' PAKs were designed to conserve energy, giving only enough bodily heat to keep the body in running order. Because of this, Irkens were extremely sensitive to heat, much like reptiles. Zim's hand rested on Dib's cheek, absorbing the warmth. His body moved closer to the boy's. Glancing around quickly, Zim asserted that the alley was indeed deserted.

"I should- examine the worm-baby's heart!" he declared. He rested his head on the boy's chest, immediately snuggling as close as he could. Zim tried to concentrate on the human's heartbeat, but that, like the body heat, served only to relax the invader. His body relaxed, his head gently rising and falling with the boy's breathing.

Dib's eyes flickered. He felt extremely hazy and was drawing a complete blank as to where he should be. Then, feeling the comfort of another body, Dib instinctively snuggled closer, drawing his arms around the other body. A small smile flickered around his mouth.

"Mom…" he mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness once more.

Zim tensed, feeling the human's arms wrap around his body. Then he felt the human's body go limp once more. He considered moving, but the warmth was just so… warm. Instead he shifted closer to the Dib's head, allowing more of his body access to the heat. For a filthy stink-pig, he didn't smell so bad, like… lemons. Zim's eyes blinked once, then shut.

Dib groaned, coming out of oblivion for the second time that day. He waited for the solidity of the other body to disappear, to wake up in his small, dark room. When the body didn't dissipate, Dib frowned, confused. He blinked a few times, willing his eyes to focus. When the haze finally lifted, he saw green skin. The boy's reaction was instantaneous. Wiggling, crawling, pushing, he removed himself from underneath Zim. The alien's head hit the ground with a thud. His eyes snapped open.

"What the hell!" Dib yelled, backing into the alley wall.

Zim was on his feet in an instant, furious at himself. A leg extended from his PAK. Zim prayed it would hand him something useful. He glanced down at what the leg was offering. He smiled wickedly and grabbed the small syringe before stabbing it into the boy's neck. Dib let out a strangled gasp, his legs collapsing beneath him. His lids getting heavy, he mumbled,

"Yurkillinmeyubastrd."

Zim sighed and responded, "Sadly, no, pathetic human. You will wake up, just a little forgetful of these recent events."

"Wafur?" Dib croaked, before slumping into unconsciousness. Zim's hands clenched involuntarily. Though the human was not capable of hearing, he whispered,

"Because Zim is not weak."


End file.
